


Holtzy and Erin, my life through their eyes

by jcamy84



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, I will be the change, Original Character(s), fluff some angst, gotta get my happy back, how I am dealing with this election, my hope for the future, team two mommies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcamy84/pseuds/jcamy84
Summary: I look at my baby girl and I can only hope that the future will be one she can be safe in, one where she doesn't fear for her life, her home and freedom. This is just going to be my little drabbles to get it all out and process, hopefully share some smiles and laughs and love along the way... Each chapter will be its own little story so feel free to read as you wish, enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> On a serious note, if anyone wants to talk, please pm me. I know sometimes its hard to talk to those around us and as a lesbian, and a woman of color, I want to spread as much hope and love as I can. We need to come together and be strong...

~~~ Please note that this story takes place on Election Day 2016 but our lovely ladies, in this version of themselves, have been married for several years and have three children. They are still busting ghost and I strive to make them as close to their true selves as possible, factoring in growing older and kids~~~

 

The only noise heard throughout the fire house were the loud voices coming from the television set, the harsh glow illuminating the various faces around the room. Tears leaked slowly from Erin's eyes, her hand rhythmically patting a small, diapered bottom. She glanced down at her youngest, not even a year old yet, her soft blond curls just as wild as her other mothers. She glanced at her wife, her lovely Jillian, who held their four year old on her lap, both of them staring solemnly at the map being displayed on TV, the red beginning to heavily out weighing the blue. Their oldest daughter, Rosie, sat on the floor directly in front of them all, Kevin and his wife Maria flanking either side of her. 

"Moms?"

Erin startled, jumping a little, Holtz answering first,"Yes baby?"

Rosie turned to look at her, her eyes wide and wet with tears, "If he wins, does that mean we aren't going to be a family anymore?"

Erin managed to choke back her sob and Holtz looked down at her little boy who had snuggled closer, waiting to hear their answer. Erin handed the baby to Maria, and patted the couch between her and Holtz, Rosie jumping up and landing loudly on the faded brown leather. Erin wrapped her arms around her shoulder and pulled the teenager close to her, her head resting on the child's dark locks.

"Sweetheart, I promise you that no matter what that man has planned, we will always be a family," Erin whispered, pausing for a moment to collect herself. "Your mom and I will fight anyone who- who tries and-"

Erin soprano voice abruptly cut off as she started crying, so overcome with emotion. They had officially adopted their oldest when she was only 5, having fostered her for a little over a year. She came to them a quiet, thin little scrap of kid, her story simple but tragic. Her birth mother had been a single mother, who was killed in a car accident, leaving her young daughter alone in the world. There were no relatives to claim her, no father who wanted her so she bounced along until landing with the two scientist. Under their care, she blossomed. As the years passed their family grew, only adding more joy and love to the mix.

"Listen to me kiddo," Holtz said, voice quiet but serious, "No matter what happens, we will be together. We will remain a family. He may try and take away our rights, try to dismantle the progress that has been made, but he can never take away the love, the hope, our faith in a better tomorrow. We can't live in fear of what is to come, and all of my previous joking aside, we aren't moving to Switzerland. What we will do is live louder and stronger than yesterday. We will not bow, hide or cower. We will continue to fight for what is right, protecting those who can't fight for themselves and always striving to be the change we want to see. We are bad ass radical feminist social justice warriors with the patriarchy to smash, love to spread, systemic racism to change and a shit load of other work to get done. After all, like the Queen B herself says 'Who run the world? Girls!!''

Erin wiped her eyes, laughter bubbling up out of her because of course her wife would reference Beyonce while talking about world matters.

Rosie leaned back into Erin, holding Holtz hand in hers as the three of them resettled to watch the end of the election coverage.

"When I'm old enough, I'm going to run for president," Rosie's strong alto voice rang out. Holtz let out a rambunctious shout of happiness, her bother clapping and whopping along with her. Erin looked down at her daughter and saw fire in her eyes, determination painted across her face.

"Yes you are baby, and you are going to change the world."

 


End file.
